Tarkin Doctrine
The Tarkin Doctrine, also known as the Doctrine of Fear and officially known as Imperial Communiqué #001044.92v, is a message originally sent direct to Emperor Palpatine from then Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. The transmission details methods for maintaining order and increasing security within the Galactic Empire. It is one of the most imporant documents regarding Imperial policy. =Overview= The Tarkin doctrine sujests the creation of an Oversector to more properly handle Rebel threats within sectors, the use of HoloNet to cordinate Sector Groups, and the concept of rule through fear of force rather then force itself, with a weapon of unimaginable power as this symbol of fear. Emperor Palpatine is very impressed with the ideas, so much, that all the suggestions were implemented, and Tarkin promoted to the new rank of Grand Moff, making him one of the first of their kind, and placed him in charge of Oversector Outer, comprising most of the Outer Rim Territories. In additon, Emperor Palpatine placed Tarkin in control of four of the ninety Sector Groups. Ultimately, the Tarkin Doctrine suceeded. Even though Elderaan's destruction brought billions to the Rebels, whole planets whould break out, begging for mercy, after the Universal Civil War. The Death Star put fear in trillions, so they were scared to openly oppose the Empire, even though millions of them secretly joined the Rebel Alliance. =Full text= To: His Imperial Majesty, Emperor Palpatine, Emperor of the Galactic Empire From: Governor Tarkin, Sewanna Sector, Eriadu Regarding: Increasing the Security of the Empire Your Majesty: It has recently come to my attention that what had previously been the quiet grumbling of malcontents on backwater worlds has become dissidence in more civilized systems. Your Majesty will forgive me if I am repeating foundless rumors, but I have heard there is even armed defiance in some sectors. Coupled with increased resistance to your plans from hot-headed young Senators, this situation has given me pause to think about our long term security arrangements. I myself have been frustrated chasing pirate bands in my sector, only to have them leap deep into a neighboring sector where my forces cannot follow without running into conflict with another Moff. If the scattered armed resistance should become organized, it will doubtless follow the example of its criminal brethen. Granting any rebel group the advantage of elusiveness is foolhardy at best. At worst, it could lead to our destruction. Even the excellent pace with which His Majesty is increasing the size of the Imperial Fleet can scarcely hope to provide all-encompassing security should a significant number of planets decide to defy your New Order. We are years—perhaps decades—away from a force vast enough to secure every system and every world simultaneously in this Universe. Therefore, I present the following recommendations for your consideration: * To provide a swift, systematic response to rebellion as it appears and before it has time to entrench, I suggest the formation of an Oversector—sectors consisting of systems in which rebellion is newly born, or systems which maintain frequent contact with systems in chronic unrest. These Oversectors would be formed without regard to current sector boundaries. With the freedom to cross outdated political borders, Oversector forces would be able to respond to threats quickly, while they are still small and manageable. Liquidating a dozen small threats is easier than rooting out one well-established center of defiance. As an Oversector is created only across problem sectors, they must be given a greater quantity of forces than a normal sector. Eighteen Sector Groups should suffice. * Command of an Oversector should be given to an single indivual, an Grand Moff, which shall report directly to His Majesty, the Emperor. This will bypass delays caused by your advisors. * Cannibalize existing holonet transceivers, modify them, and put them in the flagship of every Sector Group in an Oversector command. Place similar facilities within His Majesty's command ship and within the Imperial Palace of Imperial City. This will enable forces to respond to threats almost as quickly as they are reported. Imperial forces will be able to coordinate to a degree impossible among an enemy whose fastest means of communication is an ever changing rendezvous point somewhere in the Universe. * Rule through the fear of force rather than through force itself. If we use our strength wisely, we shall cow trillions of worlds with the example of a select few. These examples would need to be highly visible worlds, whose punishment would be further revealed through our control of information via the hyper media. * Your Majesty, it has long been my contention that your New Order needs one undeniable and overwhelming symbol to impress and, yes, frighten the masses. The average citizen has no grasp of numbers nor a head for calculation. I maintain that the effectiveness of the Star Destroyer stems from not only its massive firepower, but from its size. When citizens look at a Star Destroyer and then compare it to the craft which might be mustered to attack it, they have a tendency to dismiss such a notion as suicidal rather than approach the problem tactically. This natural state can be exploited to a far greater degree, as the average citizen deals in symbols, not rational analysis. If we present the Universe with a weapon so powerful, so immense as to defy all conceivable opposition against it, a weapon invulnerable and invincible in battle, then that weapon shall become the symbol of the Empire. We need only a handful, perhaps as few as one, of these weapons to subjugate a billion worlds. It must have force enough to dispatch an entire system, power enough to shatter planets. The fear such a weapon will inspire will be great enough for you to rule the Universe unchallenged. What do you need with the Imperial Senate when you can give direct control of territories to your hand-picked regional governors? Sweep away the last remnants of the Old Republic and let fear keep the local systems in line—fear of our ultimate weapon. I am ready to begin work to implement these steps at your word. Category:Fan Fiction